


Skype Call to the Past

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: "I'm on a time sensitive Skype call to the past, and I don't have much time." The figure laughed at the pun and irony in the last statement. "Let me just say this, since I know you are wondering and won't let me speak otherwise: When a being claiming to be the love child of a Caluan and some time traveling... something states they are in your debt, this is how I choose to settle up."





	Skype Call to the Past

Alex groaned as she got out of bed, tapping blindly for her alarm clock before she felt for the snooze button. She was about to roll over and try for a few more minutes of sleep when she heard something that made her freeze. 

She heard a voice.

She heard HER voice. 

She heard her own voice saying her own name.

Frowning, Alex reached over for her gun and walked towards the sound of her name. Surely she was just still a little hung over from the night of drinking before. Surely it was the neighbor's tv because Mr. Henley was going deaf despite the arguments she could hear where he swears up and down to his wife that his hearing is just fine. No, Alex knew that the elderly couple took their morning stroll around this time and were usually back from their one dollar senior coffee date at the same time Alex typically left for the DEO. Alex could hear distinctly her own voice, and it got louder the closer she got to her bedroom door. It seemed to come from her living room, and Alex slowly maneuvered her way there. "Morning, Sleepyhead," the voice said as soon as Alex got into view. She saw that her television was on. No, it wasn't on, but there was an image in it. Her image. 

"Wha- Who are you?"

"I'm you, but gayer," her reflection said. Alex saw that her doppelganger was grinning at this, as if her joke was lost on, well, herself. "I'm on a time sensitive Skype call to the past, and I don't have much time." The figure laughed at the pun and irony in the last statement. "Let me just say this, since I know you are wondering and won't let me speak otherwise: When a being claiming to be the love child of a Caluan and some time traveling... something states they are in your debt, this is how I choose to settle up."

"I'm still dreaming."

"If I remember what I drank that night, I would think that, wouldn't I?" the image seemed to ask herself. "But no. This is purely alien shenanigans here. So listen: I have maybe three minutes and I just wasted one of them. This is what I need you to do, and it is important that you do this step by step or we will fuck up absolutely everything."

"Well, when said like THAT..." Alex muttered, but she listened to what the figure had to say, her eyes widening with each second. 

"You have to do it exactly like that. There is no wiggle room for variation, okay?"

Alex could only nod. She wanted to ask questions, to test she was really talking to her future self, but she saw enough Dr. Who to know that maybe she shouldn't. Just as she was about to say something - anything, the figure's image seemed to pixelate and then she was gone completely. Puzzled, Alex ran through her image's instructions, knowing as they didn't just involve her but the battle ahead of her, and she needed to see this through even if it turns out to be a hang over dream. Alex couldn't have been standing in the middle of her living room for very long, as her image had three minutes and her snooze button went off every five minutes, giving her only the two remaining minutes for her contemplation and confusion before she went into motion and began her day. Today at the DEO was going to be very busy.

 

****

 

Alex watched her past image pixelate and then she was staring at the blank screen once more. The hybrid next to her nodded when they linked eyes. "Thank you," Alex said to her, returning the somber nod.

"Then my debt is repaid. I must warn you that should your past self succeed in this, your life of the last three years will not be remembered. It will not exist, and the life you knew may not be any better than it has been."

Alex didn't speak until she simply said, "We're even." Once she saw the alien out of the apartment, she went to her bedroom and lay in bed. She didn't feel any different, not even the memory of that night that changed everything for Alex. She wondered if she had just gone about that day exactly as it had been, brushing her correspondence with her off. Slowly Alex drifted off to sleep.

Alex awoke wincing as the sun struck her face the following morning. Her head was fuzzy, as if she had a strange dream but could only see glimpses of it. "Alexandra." 

 

Alex looked up. It was impossible. Wasn't it? Alex remembered the night before, remembered speaking to her past self, but it was getting fuzzier by the second. Old memories of a Kryptonite sword in Astra's chest changed to a lengthening of the conversation on the rooftop, leading Astra to join the DEO and stop Myriad. Memories of grief and pain became memories of laughter as both Kara and Alex got Astra an education on Earth in the 21st century. Alex could still feel the pain, but she could feel the relief, the joy, the love of the new memories until eventually it seemed to melt away. "I... I.... did it," she said, taking Astra in as if she hadn't seen her in three years, but also, as if she saw her every morning this way and loved the sight each morning. She hurried out of bed and wrapped her arms around Astra, burying her nose into the white streak of hair as she remembered she could do this now, not just wishing tose three years that she had done it. "I did it," Alex said again. Astra stood still, but held onto Alex.

"It must have been around this time that you did whatever it had been to alter our timeline," Astra murmured. "You told me on one of our first romantic outings that you had seen yourself, had followed your own instructions to save me."

"I remember you dying, but I also remember you kissing me after the battle was over. I remember Kara grieving your death but I remember you buying her a gift card to her favorite Chinese place for her birthday that next year. It is all... meshed together. Some of it is fading already."

"All of the other memories are the life you had before, strangely, that you didn't see or remember yesterday. Time travel is a confusing endeavor, and though I have crossed paths with species' who could, I am glad I never experienced that headache." Astra said. She backed away, but Alex followed, grasping for her again desperately. This caused Astra to hold onto her longer, not minding at all. If the memories were still there, still a reality for Alex...

"I did it. I actually did it," Alex kept saying.

Eventually the memories of Astra's death fade as the morning continues, as if a dream or a sense of deja vu. Alex is glad she had gotten the chance to change her reality, and hoped she never had to again.


End file.
